


knight to remember

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are training together to be knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knight to remember

When Jensen had first looked into knight training, he hadn’t thought he’d fall in love. Going in, he had assumed that being a knight would bring great honor to his family and maybe it would give him the courage to talk to Lady Danneel, as he considered her the ideal woman. Sure, he might not have loved her in that way, but love comes with time and proximity. And maybe he did have the urge to look at the Sirs rather than the Ladies, but that too would change after marriage.

So, of course, everything was flipped upside down when Sir Jared tumbled into his life.

Jensen actually wasn’t too fond of Jared when he first showed up in their training course. Knight training was very important. It was a way to bring honor to your family. It was a chance to do something good and be respected for it. And of course, as his mother and father told him, it was a chance to make connections, save a damsel in distress, and get married. So someone like Jared showing up, who was tall and adorable and charming meant for sure that the damsels in distress would fawn over him rather than Jensen. Not that Jensen thought of Jared as tall and adorable and charming, of course.

Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he envied Jared and not because the ladies would swoon over him, but that Jared would be fawning over the ladies as well. Jared wasn’t like that, though. Sure, he had the ladies come up to him all the time and try to drop hints about wanting to be saved, but Jared would be friendly yet firm that he was too busy with his training to think about that right now. 

Maybe that tipped the odds a little in Jared’s favor - to see how committed he was. Though all that concentration made Jensen think of non-training thoughts of how focused Jared would be in _other_ situations. Like Jensen’s bed. 

Every time he got stuck with Jared didn’t help either. They had to practice their fighting and to check their skill levels, they had to fight with everyone in their training camp. Jensen got distracted a few too many times when he’d see Jared wiping off his damp hair that had fallen in his face, or when he was gasping for breath - chest heaving - as he finished a round, or the cocksure attitude he had with his sword and the way he held it. Jensen almost got defeated one round because of losing his focus on the duel he had with Sir Aldis, another knight in training. 

“Got your mind somewhere else, or should I say someone else, Jensen?” Aldis joked, feinting a jab at Jensen’s side.

“What? No!” Jensen said, a bit too quickly, turning as red as an apple.

Aldis’ smirk widened, and Jensen cursed his tongue, which was quick to refuse. Aldis was a good man, the lead runner for winning Lady Danneel’s hand. He was fast, sharp as a tack, and unflappable. He was the first friend Jensen made at the camp and one he intended to keep long after training was over. 

Jensen refused to let himself look over at Jared for fear of actually losing. He and Aldis moved around each other like dancers, graceful and light on their feet. A few quick thrusts of his sword as well as faking directions a few times, and Jensen came out as victor, if only barely.

“Nice skills, Jensen,” Aldis congratulated, holding his gloved hand out for Jensen to shake. “Now you get to show off your many talents for your boy,” Aldis said with a wink, voice low enough for only Jensen to hear thankfully.

Jensen elbowed Aldis in the side, right where there was a gap in his armor, ignoring the gasp of breath being released in surprise. He got whatever he deserved.

Jared finished up his practice duel with another knight-in-training, Sir James. Jared was almost double Sir James’s size, and with that kind of unfair advantage, it was no wonder Jared won. 

“Wipe up your drool before he sees,” Aldis joked again, apparently not learning from the last time. He did put his hand protectively in front of his stomach, though, so maybe he learned something. 

“Shut up,” Jensen shot back eloquently. 

He needed to figure out how to get a handle on this _longing_ he was feeling. It was getting out of control and kind of ridiculous. If anyone found out, there was no telling what would happen to him. Liking another man was very much frowned upon in their world, and Jensen wished, for a split second, that things were different. He took a look around at his friends, at the people training, and at the open forest surrounding the group. Even if he wasn’t all too happy with the attitude of people and the judgments they would pass, he loved his home. 

“Jensen!” Sir Robert’s voice rang out, and Jensen straightened up. Their leader of this camp was tough, no-nonsense, and the ideal knight. He had been the eye of many dames back when he was young, and ladies still seemed to trail after him. He was pretty much everything that a knight was supposed to be – strong, handsome, dashing, and skilled with a sword.

“You’re with Jared next,” Robert said, nodding towards the edge of the forest where there seemed to be an open clearing.

Blast. Jensen knew it was coming, but this duel was going to be so difficult.

“You can do this, Jensen,” he whispered to himself as he walked towards the clearing. “Keep your head in the duel and not on anything else. Focus.” Jensen kept repeating the mantra until he had reached the indicated space and stood, legs wide and sword tip on the ground in front of him.

Jared came to stand in front of him and shook his head back a little to get the hair out of his face. Jensen almost grinned at that, but he resisted. Jared smiled at him and held his sword out. Jensen gave him a small smile back, tapped Jared’s sword with his own and got in his duel stance. 

They fought for what seemed like hours, and Jensen could tell in his periphery that a crowd had gathered around them, cheering each of them on. They were both sweaty under their chain mail, and Jensen could see Jared’s hair wet and plastered against his head. Between bouts of striking swords and feinting moves, they managed to have a conversation, though it was quite difficult, a couple of words mumbled as they panted for breath and wiped sweat away. Even if talking while fighting was quite problematic, Jensen liked that it gave them this chance to get to know each other a bit. 

Jensen found out Jared was in this for his family. They didn’t have much and this was a chance to give them a better life. Jensen admired his determination and his skill with a sword. They conversed about their lives at home and how similar their situations were. Jensen learned about Jared’s likes and dislikes and the pressure put on him. Jared confessed how he was more excited about learning more about how to be a knight than the end result and Jensen revealed that he felt the same. It was difficult maneuvering, but it was nice to be able to fight with someone and not get completely trounced or win in only a few moves. He seemed to have met his match.

Of course, the conversation and interaction this fight inspired made it easier for Jensen to like Jared more and more. 

“Stop!” Robert shouted. Both Jared and Jensen stopped, swords going to their sides, and panting heavily. Sweat dripped down Jensen’s forehead and into his eyes. 

“I declare this a tie. Nice match, gentlemen,” Robert said, bowing a little to the both of them and clapping his hands. The rest of the men gathered around whooped for them, and Jensen put his hand forward for Jared to shake. Jared stepped forward a little and shook it, his mouth tilting up a little, bringing out a hint of a dimple. Their hands were warm in each other’s grip, and Jared squeezed lightly. Jensen was falling hard for this man. 

“Thanks for that,” Jared said in his warm voice. “It’s been a while since I had a long, drawn out duel. That was probably the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

“It was my pleasure. And same here. That was quite a bit of fun,” Jensen replied back, hand still enclosed in Jared’s bigger one.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to practice together sometime?” Jared said it in a rush so it took Jensen a bit to translate it to something understandable.

“Yes, that would be great!” Jensen enthused, hand starting to feel really warm, just like the rest of him. 

“Wonderful!” Jared said, a tint of pink flushing his cheeks. Jensen was enraptured by the color on Jared’s handsome tan face. 

“Jensen! Come practice with me! ” Aldis called out, and Jensen was shaken out of his reverie. He quickly let go of Jared’s hand and ran toward Aldis before he made a fool of himself. 

The next day, Jensen found himself deeper in the forest, Jared at his side. They were trekking through to find a good place to practice. Their armor clanked with each step, and it was heavy. Jensen was ready to stop anywhere and declare that the perfect spot. Jared stilled as they came to a wide-open area, trees all around them.

“Here,” he proclaimed, and Jensen was thankful he didn’t have to walk any farther. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jensen agreed, glad he was finally alone with the other man, even if it would wreak havoc on his brain. 

They got in their stances and started clashing their swords. After a moment, Jared stopped abruptly. Jensen was mid-lunge and landed on top of Jared, collapsing to the ground together.

“What…” Jensen started, not quite able to comprehend what happened.

“I have a confession to make,” Jared said, looking over Jensen’s shoulder rather than meeting his eyes.

Jensen was very still because this was a very awkward position to be in, hovered over Jared, every inch of his body pressed against the other man. All he wanted to do was lean down just a little and capture Jared’s lips with his own.

“I didn’t bring you all the way here just to practice. I wanted to talk first,” Jared continued.

“I’m listening,” Jensen said, even though he could feel his heart racing with the proximity.

“I’ve been having these urges lately. I have dreams and thoughts and wants, and they’re very frowned upon, especially for a knight. I hope I didn’t get this wrong, and feel free to punch me if I did, but I feel like I think you know what I’m referring to.”

Jensen was silent, not quite sure what to say or how to say it. Urges? Yes, he had them, and all of them had to do with the man beneath him.

“I…” Jared began, but he stopped and instead got this look in his eyes. His eyes had darkened from their original hazel color, and he looked straight at Jensen. He tilted his head up just enough to press his lips against Jensen’s.

Jensen let out a gasp, and Jared jumped at the opportunity of Jensen’s open mouth, flipping them and kissing Jensen. 

Jensen moaned just a little. He could feel Jared’s lips tilt up in a small smile as they continued to kiss. Jensen rolled them this time and kissed Jared back, tongue seeking entrance. Jared complied, and their tongues flicked against each other, learning the shape and taste. It was different than kissing a girl, not that he had that much experience. The mouth was wider against his, the kiss a bit rougher, and he had to stretch his neck a little. Jensen was in ecstasy, not quite believing this was happening. Metal clanked as Jensen’s hand ran through the locks of Jared’s hair that was as soft as he thought it would be. 

They finally backed off when breathing became a necessity but dived right back in for more. Jared’s hands went wherever they could reach, in the gap between the chain mail, to reach for Jensen’s warm skin. He sighed into Jared’s mouth as Jared lifted his hips up to rub against Jensen’s. 

Jensen couldn’t care less about modesty as he quickly got his breastplate and chain mail off before helping Jared with his. In the hot sun, he wasn’t wearing much under the metal, but that just provided relief. He didn’t take his clothes off yet––they had time for that––just got back on top of Jared and kissed him again, not wanting to be away from those wicked lips for even a minute. 

Both hands moved freely now, brushing against any and all body parts. Jensen’s cock was hard and aching, and he could feel Jared in the same predicament. He had never done this with anyone before, but he did know what brought him relief on his own and assumed Jared would like the same. 

Jensen could feel Jared’s cock through his breeches and he lined them up as best as he could. He started with slow movements, relieving some of the tension. Jared angled his hips and rolled them to meet Jensen’s thrust down. Jensen moved his lips down towards Jared’s neck, panting as their hips rubbed against each other, clothed cocks meeting in a delicious way.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Jared froze and moaned Jensen’s name just as Jensen himself felt warm wetness spreading over his dick and breeches. 

His body gave way and he collapsed onto Jared, face pressed to Jared’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. Jared’s fingers trailed up and down Jensen’s spine, resting just above the curve of his buttocks. 

“So I guess you’ve felt the urges too, huh, Jensen?” Jared asked, and Jensen could hear the smug smirk in his voice. Jensen couldn’t do anything but laugh and kiss whatever skin he could reach.

In a few minutes, Jensen would be ready for round two, and he’d show Jared just what kind of urges he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/58129.html)


End file.
